Stormraven (Auk's Chosen)
Stormraven (Grey: Arashi-no-Kurasu) is a nobleman from the Broken Kingdoms and a crew member of the Auk's Chosen. He is the rigger, in charge of anything that has to do with the ropes and rigging on the ship. Background Stormraven was born to the daimyo of Clan Karasu (Clan Raven), the rulers of one of the western islands in the Broken Kingdoms. Since his youth, he showed great aptitude for fencing and warfare techniques, but was hesitant in accepting an officer position in his father's army. After training among the warrior-scholars of Kuronekoshima, Stormraven decided his calling was to teach future generations the techniques of all lands, hoping that this expansive knowledge could bring the Grey closer to the enlightenment of the Last King. He, as well as his first three retainers, ventured forth to explore the world. Traits and Abilities Even by normal height standards, Stormraven is a freakishly tall and strong human. Among the Grey, he may as well be a giant. He is deftly skilled in the ways of the sword and shield, combining the fluidity of kenjutsu (Grey fencing techniques) with the overpowering push-pull of Paqian shield techniques. He has also learned the various fighting methods of Aeron and the Homeland as well, making him equally deadly with all weapons. One of his signature moves is the riposte; most enemies that miss him with an attack don't live long enough to regret it. Personality As befitting a native of the Broken Kingdoms, Stormraven has a strict and severe personality that reflects the harshness of his home environment. He sticks to his codes of loyalty and honor, and will not accept quitting if he believes the task at hand is too important. Even when two of his beloved retainers died, he showed absolute stoicism. However, his stern demeanor belies his compassionate and caring nature. He gives much leeway to his three stewards, never asking more than he knows they can do. He doesn't mind being the butt of Lee's jokes, and he has come to see his crew mates as important allies. Storyline Moments * Nod in this Life (Ep. 2) ** Stormraven watches his friends, Phil and Dill, die from poison, and almost loses Bill as well. He promptly carries and protects Bill during the rest of their escape from Nod. ** Stormraven is also able to absorb the damage from a water elemental's fist, surviving what almost killed Lee. * City of Auk (Ep. 3) ** Stormraven and Bill are shocked to discover the slave trade in Paq, a side of the city they never saw during their previous stay. ** After having his abilities and quest belittled by Philana the Hoplon Captain, he challenges her and her two pupils to a sparring match. Though he does lose to Philana, the skill he shows against her pupils and the time he lasted against her earns him her friendship. * Flight of the Manatees (Ep. 4) ** Stormraven, hoping to help his new friend, drafts himself and the rest of the Auk's Chosen crew into Paq's Volunteer Battalion, which leads to the search for Dunkorgg. ** Stormraven comes across a childhood friend-turned-rival, Daisuke, twice in Paq. First, he pays off a debt that two locals had owed Daisuke. Next, he encounters Daisuke on the docks during the Grey sneak attack on Paq, learning that his friend (under the orders of a "New King") was a leader in the raid. * The Broken Kingdoms (Ep. 5) ** The two boys Stormraven had saved, Niklas the merchant's son and Seidon the farmer, have become his two new retainers. He trains them in the ways of the sailor during the trip to the Broken Kingdoms, and then attempts to have them learn some martial arts during their stay at Kuronekoshima. ** Despite the warm welcome and friendly acquaintances he encounters, Stormraven also receives criticism due to his appreciation of foreign culture and willingness to work below his noble station. ** Stormaraven also reunites with his brother, Daimyo Piercingraven, and learns of his parents' death. Category:Characters